


Photographs

by LittleRose13



Series: The 12 Days of Shipmas 2017 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12 days of shipmas, F/M, Malfoy Family, Photography, Potter Family, Potter Malfoy split scene, family photo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRose13/pseuds/LittleRose13
Summary: 21st December, 2011In which the Potters wish they’d hired a professional and the Malfoys wish they hadn’t.





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> The 12 Days of Shipmas, Day 10 - the prompt was ‘A Christmas tradition’

_21st December, 2011_

“We don’t have any recent photos of us with the kids,” Mummy sighed, flipping through a photo album with Lily sat on her lap. Albus was sitting next to her and he was looking at the pictures too, with Daddy. 

“There’s one right there, look.” Daddy stuck his finger on a picture while Mummy was still flipping through the pages and she accidentally squished his finger. Sometimes, Mummy did things like that to Daddy and then Daddy looked at her like she was the most special thing in the world and it made Albus feel all happy. 

Mummy turned the page back to where Daddy’s finger was now trapped. He had picked out a picture of Mummy with her arms round James and Albus, both curled into her side and Lily standing in front of her. 

“That’s me!” said Lily, pointing herself out proudly. “When I was only two.” Albus didn’t think she needed to tell everyone something they already knew. 

“No, I meant of _us_ ,” Mummy moved her hand between her and Daddy to show what she meant. “You took that photo, you’re not in it.” 

Lily continued to turn the pages of the photo album. “Daddy’s in this one!”

The photo she pointed to was from the Christmas before when Daddy had received a funny present from Uncle Neville of a set of beard baubles. The photo showed Albus and his siblings happily hanging the decorations from Harry’s beard until he looked completely ridiculous. Albus remembered it had been the most fun ever because Daddy had looked like a Christmas tree turned upside-down. 

“We should take a photo of all five of us,” Mummy persisted. “I can put it on my desk at work.”

Mummy’s ‘desk at work’ wasn’t something that she liked very much, Albus thought. He often heard Mummy complaining about her desk at work and Daddy suggesting that she did her writing flying around on her broomstick instead. Albus asked if he could come to work with Mummy on her broomstick but Daddy said he was joking. 

Maybe if Mummy had a photo of everybody on her desk at work, she would like it more. Just like Albus had a photo of Mummy and Daddy on the wall beside his bed in case he missed them in the night. 

“Who’s going to take it?” Daddy asked, looking around the room in case a professional photographer might be hiding. 

“We’ll put one of those self-timer charms on the camera,” Mummy replied and she stood up, lowering Lily to the ground. “Lils, how would you like to put your prettiest party dress on and take a photo?” 

Lily beamed and abandoned the photo album on the table so she could charge off to her bedroom. 

“There, now we have to do it,” Mummy said to Daddy. Daddy sighed in the way he always did when Lily asked to be carried somewhere: like he was pretending to be annoyed but he wasn’t really. 

“What do you mean we have to dress up for a photo, Lily?” James’ sulky voice was the first thing Albus heard when they all followed Lily upstairs. 

“Dress up? As in a costume?” Albus asked dubiously, thinking maybe he’d misunderstood what was said downstairs. 

“No! Dress up in pretty clothes!” Lily cried as if it were obvious. She dashed into her bedroom, leaving Albus feeling bewildered and confused and James looking suspicious and angry.

“I am _not_ wearing dress robes.” He folded his arms across his body and scowled. 

Dress robes? Nobody had mentioned anything about dress robes but Albus knew how much James didn’t like wearing them, which meant he definitely wouldn’t like wearing them either. “Me too!” Albus replied, copying his brother’s stance. 

“Nobody said you had to wear dress robes,” Daddy laughed and Albus unfolded his arms, feeling a bit silly. “Mum wants us all to take a photo together next to the Christmas tree.” 

This seemed to fit better with what Albus had thought was happening and he was struck with a sudden idea. “Oh, can I wear my new dragon t-shirt?” he asked enthusiastically and when Daddy nodded, he ran off to find it. It didn’t take long because he knew exactly where it was. 

“Do you want to wear your quaffle t-shirt, James?” Daddy was asking when Albus came back. 

James shrugged and then considered the question. “Maybe my t-shirt with all the different spells written on it?” he suggested. 

“Excellent idea.” Daddy nodded and James rushed off. 

Daddy tried to help Albus change into his dragon t-shirt, but Albus reminded him that he was four, nearly five, and could get dressed all by himself. He managed it on his own, and when his head popped out of the dragon t-shirt, Mummy was there with one of Albus’ least favourite things in her hand and attacking his head. He squirmed away from her. 

“Al, please will you just sit still for a second so I can brush your hair.” Mummy pleaded with him but he didn’t look at her and instead stared grumpily down at the dragon on the front of his top. 

“You already did brush my hair. I’m nearly five, I can do it myself.” Albus found it so infuriating that they didn’t understand he could do everything on his own now easily. 

“I give up.” Mummy handed Daddy the hairbrush with a noise that sounded like she wasn’t going to try anymore. “Harry, that hair is all yours.”

Albus knew that Daddy had the hairbrush now, which was better than Mummy having it, but he still eyed Daddy sulkily as he approached him. “Come here, baby boy,” he said kindly and Albus felt a rush of annoyance go all the way through his body. 

He definitely was not going to go to Daddy if he was calling him the wrong name after Albus asked Mummy and Daddy to never call him that again when he started school. He wasn’t a baby boy.

“You’re _not_ supposed to call me that anymore!” He folded his arms in frustration and Daddy looked like he had done that time Mummy found out about the secret sweets he kept in the car. 

“Sorry, Al. Force of habit. I’m sure my very big and grown up boy can brush his own hair.” Harry passed the hairbrush to Albus, who was pleased to be called very big and grown up. “Here, give it your best shot.” When Mummy wasn’t looking, he put his arm around Al and whispered in his ear. “But we both know it won’t make any difference. Just do it for Mummy please.”

Albus smiled and accepted the hairbrush. 

A short while later, the camera was levitated to hover at the correct height and a self-timing charm had been cast. The family stood in front of the Christmas tree, Daddy with one arm around Mummy and the other around James. Mummy placed her other arm around Albus and Lily too. 

“Now what?” Daddy asked as they all stood ready for the camera to flash. 

“You have to flick your wand to activate the charm,” Mummy explained. 

Daddy reached into his back pocket to retrieve his wand, making everyone around him move. As soon as he gripped his hand around it, the camera flashed, taking them all by surprise.

“I wasn’t even ready!” Lily cried indignantly. 

“Can we go and play now?” James asked hurriedly. 

“No, that was a practice. It wasn’t supposed to go off until you pointed your wand at it, Harry?” 

“This is a very old camera,” Daddy muttered. “Let’s try again.”

This time, Daddy had his wand out ready before they stood in front of the tree facing the camera, which Albus thought he probably should have done in the first place. He pointed it at the camera which flashed green once and Daddy quickly hid his wand behind Mummy’s back. 

Nothing happened for several seconds. 

“Did it work?” James asked with confusion. “It didn’t flash.” 

“This is boring,” Albus complained with a sigh while Lily experimentally placed her flower headband on his head and he laughed. He felt like one of the fairies on the Christmas tree but he knew Lily would never let him keep it. 

“It’s meant to flash. Maybe we need to-”

The camera suddenly flashed brightly even though none of the Potters were ready and Albus was still wearing Lily’s hairband when Lily was supposed to wear it for the photo.

“Third time lucky, stay still until it flashes.” 

Lily reclaimed her hairband and they set up again. Daddy started the timer and they waited patiently for the flash. Lily began to jump up and down with excitement and in the process, bumped into James who loudly complained and stepped backwards right onto Daddy’s foot. Daddy yelped in pain, said a word quietly that Albus knew he wasn’t allowed to say and staggered backwards, crashing into the Christmas tree and causing it to tip sideways and knock over one of Lily’s paper chains. 

“My decorations!” Lily wailed. 

The camera flashed blindingly and captured the chaos in a photo forever. It took pride of place in the Potter photo album and it was Albus’ favourite family photo. 

* * *

“ _Swish went the broomstick, meow went the cat, plop went the hop-toad sitting on her hat.”_

Scorpius smiled as his mother sang softly while she brushed his blond hair. He was sitting still with his eyes closed, feeling as if he were at the height of relaxation; Scorpius loved it when Mummy brushed his hair. He was wearing his favourite pyjamas, which were patterned with baby dragons. 

“ _Halloween night when the witches run_.” Mummy kissed the top of his head lightly and he opened his eyes. 

“Scorpy’s turn!” he cried in delight, spinning around and taking the hairbrush from Mummy. She pulled her dark hair over to one side and leaned towards him. Scorpius very gently brushed the tips of her hair as carefully as he could. “You’re so beautiful, Mummy.” 

“You’re my beautiful, sweet son.” She beamed at him and Scorpius felt like a balloon was blowing up inside his heart. 

“Daddy says you’re beautiful all the time,” Scorpius continued, still brushing her hair. “I think Daddy is beautiful too.” 

“Did you hear that Draco?” Mummy called over to Daddy. “Scorpius thinks you’re beautiful.” 

Daddy came over to join them and Scorpius immediately climbed onto his lap, reaching around the back of his neck and pulling his ponytail over one shoulder. He brushed it carefully, then sat back to admire the way his dad’s silvery hair glistened in the light.

“See? Beautiful,” he whispered. 

“Thankyou, Scorpius,” Daddy laughed a little bit and then he wrapped his arms around Scorpius’ small, pyjama-clad body and kissed the top of his shiny hair. Scorpius leaned into him and sighed happily; there was nothing better than a Daddy hug, except maybe a Mummy hug, or a Daddy and Mummy hug. 

“Are you going to be wearing your pyjamas for the photo, Scorpius?” Mummy tickled him under the chin and he sat up again, looking down at the dragons printed all over his chest. He glanced at both his parents, who were dressed elegantly, and shook his head.

“I suppose not,” he said with a giggle. “Can I wear my robes which are _this_ colour?” He pointed to Mummy’s dress, which was a deep blue. 

“I think that’s a marvellous idea,” she smiled and opened Scorpius’ wardrobe to find the robes. 

When Scorpius was all dressed in his blue robes, they went downstairs to the big Christmas tree with the sparkling star on the top which Scorpius had put there. There was a man there with a big camera but Scorpius had to wait for ages for lots of talking to happen, and then he had to stand and wait for Mummy and Daddy to be ready by the Christmas tree. 

“Place one hand on her shoulder,” the photographer commanded. “Stand further apart.”

Scorpius watched with interest while the photographer bossed his parents around and his Daddy looked the same as he did that time Scorpius found a bunny rabbit digging holes in the garden and tucked it into Mummy and Daddy’s bed as a surprise. He didn’t think this photographer was doing a very good job. 

“Can’t I put my arm round her instead? This feels ridiculous.” Daddy was definitely not happy with the photographer. 

“That’s not how I usually take these photos. Just last week, I took Christmas photos at the Goyles and they were very happy with my work.” 

“No thank you,” Mummy said sharply; it was a voice Scorpius only ever heard her use when she was speaking to Grandfather Lucius.

“We’d rather not,” Daddy agreed. 

“Scorpius, come here, darling.” Her voice was kind and soft again and Scorpius didn’t hesitate to obey her. 

When he was within reach, she wrapped both arms around him and he felt so safe and warm in her embrace. Daddy had his arm around Mummy too and he wondered if Mummy felt just as content as he did. The photographer wasn’t very content, and he sighed in annoyance, before eventually picking up his camera. 

“Child, stop smiling so much,” the photographer said, peering round the side of his camera. 

Scorpius felt Mummy’s arms stiffen around him and his face fell. “Please don’t speak to my son like that,” she said calmly. “Scorpius has a lovely smile and I’d quite like it to be in the photograph if that’s quite alright with you.” 

The photographer muttered something Scorpius couldn’t understand but which made Daddy stand up very straight and squeeze one of his hands like he was holding a wand that wasn’t there. “If this is going to be a problem, we will gladly take our business elsewhere.” 

Scorpius didn’t know if he had a business, but if Daddy and Mummy were going to take their business somewhere else, he thought he should probably take his there too. 

The photographer suddenly did a very thin-lipped smile which didn’t reach his eyes one bit. “Of course not, Mr Malfoy. No problems, only suggestions.” 

Scorpius thought that the photographer sounded like he was pretending he’d eaten all his vegetables, when really he’d put some on Daddy’s plate when he wasn’t looking. 

“Smile, Scorpius,” said Daddy, giving Scorpius’ shoulder a gentle squeeze. This was what he did when he was cross but he wanted Scorpius to know he wasn’t cross with him. Daddy was hardly ever cross with Scorpius because he was the best Daddy ever and Scorpius always tried so hard to be a good boy. 

Spurred on by Daddy’s shoulder squeeze, Scorpius did the biggest smile he could, which wasn’t hard when he was in his favourite place: right in between Mummy and Daddy. 

The camera flashed so brightly, it made Scorpius blink lots to try and get rid of the stars he could see under his eyes. They weren’t like the stars in the sky, which Scorpius had seen through the telescope and Daddy had shown him the star that was called Scorpius too. These starts hurt his eyes and made him want to hide his face in Mummy’s dress. 

“Does it have to be that bright?” Mummy asked, and she looked like she was a bit worried about Scorpius. 

The photographer nodded and did it again, this time making even more stars in Scorpius’ eyes. He wasn’t really enjoying this very much anymore and he reached into his pocket to give Chog (his favourite toy) a squeeze to make himself feel better. Mummy saw and she helped Scorpius pull Chog all the way out of his pocket so he was sitting on Scorpius’ lap.

“What is that? Remove it.” The photographer was looking at Chog too but not in the nice, kind way that Mummy was. 

“Astoria, do you want to take Scorpius upstairs with you, maybe he can help you find our own camera? I think we’ve finished here.” Daddy was speaking very quietly, in a voice that Scorpius had never ever heard him speak in before and one which made him sound frightening, like Grandfather Lucius. 

Scorpius held Mummy’s hand all the way back upstairs, even though he was five now and he didn’t always need to. 

“Is Daddy cross with that man?” Scorpius whispered, because he knew Mummy would tell him the truth. 

“Yes, I think he is. That man wasn’t very kind to you, was he?” 

Scorpius considered her question and realised she was absolutely right. “He wasn’t kind! He was very, very _unkind_. And that is the worst thing you can be, isn’t it Mummy!” 

Mummy always told Scorpius that being kind was the most important thing to be, because you could always turn sad to happy by showing kindness, whether it was you who was sad or somebody else. Being _unkind_ would make you more sad, and it would make other people sad too, and Scorpius knew _unkind_ was the worst thing to be. 

“I think it is,” Mummy agreed with him.

“Was that man _unkind_ to Daddy too?” Scorpius asked, feeling a bit confused. “Is that why he’s angry?” 

“He was unkind to you, Scorpius, and that makes Daddy angry because Daddy loves you so much.” 

Scorpius imagined loving somebody so much that he would feel angry if they had unkind things said to them. He thought of the people he loved the most: Mummy and Daddy. He’d never considered it before, but he thought that he would be angry if somebody was unkind to Mummy or Daddy. 

Mummy opened an old-looking box and took out a camera, like the one which belonged to the unkind photographer. “We’re going to take our own photo, with this camera, where everybody is kind.”

This sounded like a much better idea to Scorpius. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading part 10! Only two fics to go :(  
> Check out my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/littlerose13writes) for the full list of prompts littlerose13writes 
> 
> Coming up on the 22nd December is 'Christmas play' featuring little Potters and muggle primary school


End file.
